


Long live the king

by Pjbird



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjbird/pseuds/Pjbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live the king

The rain pours. The cars engine dies and he steps out into the mud. The cold air has caused his bad leg to stiffen up. A dull ache coursing its way up to his hip. They are already there. Off in the distance. Standing in the downpour. Waiting.

He curses to himself. Begins the long walk alone.

Nucky greets him with his name. Manny has his hands tied behind his back. He's not sure who that facade was suppose to fool. Manny says something, He hears Eli long before the shotgun is racked. Sloppy. The wind howls and for a moment he worries about bullet trajectory.

Owen apporaches to pat him down.

 

> "I'm not armed."

The crack of the rifle is heard long before the bullet meets it's target.

Owens hand brushes over his knife tucked in his boot.

Eli makes a gurgling sound before falling to his knee's. The shotgun disappearing into the mud.

Another crack off in the distance.

Nucky reaches for his pistol. The bullet tears through his chest. He gasps for air. Tries to say 'Jimmy'. Before slumping to the ground.

He drives a knee into Owen nose and drives his knife into his back, by his kidneys. He'll die slow. Gasping for air.

The only people left standing are Manny and him. Manny is terrified.

He turns back to his car, dragging his aching leg, retreiving his pistol. He marches back towards Manny.

The old man tries to run. He draws a bead. Fires.

Manny falls to the ground.

He stops and stands over Nucky. Who can't help but spit blood, trying to curse him.

 

> "This is the only way we could of ended, isn't it?"

In the distance a figure approaches. Rifle slung over his shoulder. Harrow doesn't seem to mind the rain.

 

> "You can't be half a gangster, Nuck. You remember that?"

One last shot.

He looks back to Richard. Richard nods. Puts a bullet in Owen.

He feels a crown rest heavy on his head. His leg doesn't ache so bad.

 


End file.
